1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a loading device for loading recording media and a control method of the loading device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A certain type of a loading device for loading recording media includes guide members capable of changing their positions based on the size of recording media loaded.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-169020 (hereinafter called “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technology that pertains to a paper-feed tray (i.e., the loading device for loading recording media) capable of adjusting an interval between side fences based on the size of sheets of paper utilizing a pair of the side fences that move in directions in which the side fences move toward the loaded sheets or is separated from the loaded sheets (i.e., the recording media).
An image forming apparatus or the like may generally be provided with a manual loading device (e.g., a manual bypass unit) for a user to manually feed/insert sheets of paper. However, when the user manually feeds the sheets into the manual bypass unit, the sheets are not necessarily set (disposed) at accurate and correct positions.
In the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the size of the sheets is initially detected and the interval between the side fences is adjusted after the detection of the size of the sheets. Hence, when ends of the sheets are not aligned or parts of the sheets are creased, the sheets are not necessarily set at accurate and correct positions.